


When You're Ready, Come And Get It

by OmegaJay



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, First Time, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaJay/pseuds/OmegaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas has made up his mind. It was a decision he pondered on for quite a while. See, Minho and him has been going out for a couple of months now, they did made out a lot and a bit of dry humping here and there, but Minho never stick his hands down Thomas’s pants, because Thomas was not ready, and he respected that even though Thomas could be a cocky asshole sometimes.</p><p>But now, Thomas decided to take their relationship to the next step. Not because he felt bad for Minho, but he was ready. He was ready to have sex with Minho.</p><p>or</p><p>A really, really plotless story just for the sake of a first-time smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Ready, Come And Get It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloody_inspired_A5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_inspired_A5/gifts).



> SURPRISE! I was procrastinating from doing my assignment, and voila, and a smut fic came out. I wish I had the same motivation in studies as I have in writing fanfics. Also this is kinda a prompt-fill about Thomas freaking out that Minho won't fit inside of him, I forgot where and when the prompt was given to me, sorry!
> 
> Dedicated to a Twitter mutual who is as perverted as me. Hi Rey!
> 
> Title from Come & Get It by Selena Gomez.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story. Do you see the shits I write? Instead they are under the appropriate care of James Dashner.

Thomas has made up his mind. It was a decision he pondered on for quite a while. See, Minho and him has been going out for a couple of months now, they did made out a lot and a bit of dry humping here and there, but Minho never stick his hands down Thomas’s pants, because Thomas was not ready, and he respected that even though Thomas could be a cocky asshole sometimes.

But now, Thomas decided to take their relationship to the next step. Not because he felt bad for Minho, but he was ready. He was ready to have sex with Minho.

“Minho,” he called out while they walked their way back to the dormitory.

“’Sup?” Minho answered while he continued fiddling his thumbs on his phone.

“I have something to tell you…” Thomas bit his lip wondering how to approach the subject.

“Don’t tell me, you’re the one who pranked on Gally?” Minho fake-gasped, smirking as he did so, “I knew it! I should’ve—” Minho paused when he saw Thomas’s weird expression.

“You okay, Thomas?” Minho asked worriedly.

“I-I’m fine… it’s just t-that…” _Gosh this is so hard!_ Thomas thought as he shuffled his body awkwardly.

“Just what?” Minho encouraged, brows knitted.

“I’m ready.” Two words were all Thomas could get out.

“Ready for?” Minho got more confused.

Thomas stared directly at Minho with slightly pink-tinted cheeks as they stood in front of the dormitory building.

“…oh.”

Minho might be eager, but he wouldn’t push Thomas to do things he wouldn’t do, “Are you sure, Thomas? I can wait, you know that right?” Minho made sure to get his points across.

“I know, and I’m ready,” Thomas answered with conviction, making his stand.

“Okay… but if you feel like backing out,” Minho lightly cupped Thomas’s face in his hands as he stared into Thomas’s eyes, “…tell me.”

“Yeah, sure…”

“When?”

“Tonight, my room.”

“Alright, Tommyboy, I’ll see you tonight,” Minho left a kiss on Thomas’s forehead and pecked his lips then they parted ways to their own respective dorm.

* * *

Making a decision like this, of course Thomas did his research, he managed to watch one full length “example” while his face flushed red in embarrassment with just the thought that he would be the one doing those _things_.

He placed the bottle of lube and a pack of condom, which he had purchased under the unimpressed gaze of convenience store cashier, on the nightstand. He buzzed with nervousness as he sat on his bed. He stared directly at the clock ticking down to 9p.m., anticipating the door to be knocked any time soon.

Thomas’s mind wondered back to when he was in the bathroom, cleaning himself down there. It felt so weird, yet he felt tingly at the friction. Almost every page he stumbled on upon Googling this _thing_ described it like it was the best thing ever, like it was _heaven_. And there’s this “sweet spot” they called, that stimulating it could make him lost control of himself. He bit his lip, worried yet curious how he would feel when it happens.

He jolted in shock out of his musing when the knocks came, scrambling towards the door to open it wide. “H-hi!” the last time Thomas was this nervous was when Minho asked for a kiss, to think that he was about to take a huge leap, he gulped.

“Hey, babe,” Minho strolled into Thomas’s room, sitting on the bed, not without noticing the supplies on the nightstand.

“Sit…” Minho patted lightly the spot next to him.

Thomas shuffled awkwardly towards Minho and sat tensely next to Minho.

“So… how do you want it?” Minho asked cautiously as if confronting a scared puppy.

“I-I don’t know…” Thomas got tenser and tenser as each moment passed.

“Let’s start with the usual, yeah?” Minho leaned closer to Thomas.

“O-okay…”

Minho cupped one side of Thomas’s face as he directed his lips onto Thomas’s lips. Thomas closed his eyes when he felt Minho against his lips. Minho went soft on Thomas at first, he needed to help Thomas loosen up. Thomas kissed back with testily, the familiar feeling of Minho’s lips against him was comforting.

Slowly, Minho introduced his tongue, licking lightly between Thomas’s lips. He could hear the hitch in Thomas’s breath as Thomas’s hands came up and tangled Minho’s shirt while Thomas’s lips slowly parted to grant entrance.

Minho’s tongue slid into Thomas’s mouth, earning an airy groan from Thomas as Minho licked every corner in Thomas’s mouth and tangled Thomas’s tongue. Using the hold on Thomas’s hips, Minho lifted Thomas up and deposited him in his own lap, while Thomas shrieked lightly. Minho reattached his lips back onto Thomas’s and one of Minho’s hands slid into Thomas’s shirt. The pace of Thomas’s breath quickened against Minho’s lips when he felt Minho’s calloused hand caressing his skin. 

“Let’s get you out of this, yeah?” Minho breathed against Thomas’s lips as he tugged the hems of Thomas’s shirt.

Thomas bobbed his head as he caught his breath, letting Minho tug his shirt out of the way. With the shirt gone, Minho attached both of his hands onto Thomas’s torso, worshipping the pale skin with light touches and appreciative glances.

“Min…” Thomas let out a small voice as he tugged at Minho’s shirt.

Minho let a small quirk hang on his lips as he took off his shirt. Thomas gulped as he greedily took in the sight of his boyfriend’s naked frame. “Like what you see, Thomas?” Minho teased.

Thomas frantically nodded his head as he dove his hands to Minho’s belt, but Minho caught his hands. “Woah, woah, take it slow babe.”

“S-sorry, I’m just very nervous,” Thomas hung his head low shamefully.

Minho lifted Thomas’s chin up, “Hey… I get it, but it’s your first time, I’m gonna make it special for you,” Minho smiled charmingly before he pecked Thomas on the lips.

Thomas felt so lucky to have a boyfriend like Minho. Yes, Minho maybe sarcastic, hot-headed, sometimes a flat out douchebag. But when it came to things like this, Minho always turned into this loving, affectionate boyfriend that got Thomas feeling fuzzy in his belly.

Minho gently rolled over and positioned Thomas beneath him with him hovering over Thomas, “I’m gonna take good care of you,” he whispered followed by another peck on the lips, then slowly moved southwards as he peppered more kisses down Thomas’s jaw.

A small voice escaped Thomas’s throat when Minho bit his Adam’s apple lightly, Thomas stared directly at the ceiling as he felt his body getting attention from Minho, focusing on keep his breath steady as Minho took care of him. Then Minho reached Thomas’s chest, his hands came up to pinch Thomas’s nipples. “Hnngh!! Min…” Thomas groaned as he goosebumps appeared on his skin and his buds turned rock hard from Minho’s touching.

Minho mouthed one of the hard pebble and he sucked it. Thomas threw his head back as one of his hands unconsciously went to tangle Minho’s hair, tingly pleasure coursed through his veins as his nipple got lapped and sucked until it was red and wet with saliva.

“You still okay?” Minho asked as he came up to face Thomas.

“Y-yeah…”

“Okay, I’m gonna take off your pants now, yeah?”

“O-okay.”

Minho gently pushed both of Thomas’s legs apart to accommodate himself between it.

“Oh god…” Thomas breathed out as Minho started to unbuckle his belt.

“Everything is gonna be fine…” Minho reassured, his breath hitting above Thomas’s waistline.

Thomas looked away in shyness when Minho slowly pulled his pants off him. Minho was shocked to find out there’s nothing beneath the pants, Thomas went commando.

“I-I’ve figured t-there was no need to wear uhm… underwear since w-we’re gonna…” Thomas tried to explain through stutters of nervousness.

Minho smiled fondly at the thoughtfulness and he went to steal another kiss as he finally pulled the pants off Thomas, revealing his most intimate part.

Minho sat on his hunches as he took in the full glory of Thomas for the first time ever. “Eeek!” Thomas tried to cover himself up when he found out what Minho was doing, but Minho stopped him.

“Don’t!” Minho placed Thomas’s hands back on the mattress, “you’re beautiful like this…” Minho praised.

Thomas flushed red as he tried to look anywhere but Minho. “Hey,” Minho directed Thomas’s gaze back to himself with a tilt on the chin, “you’re beautiful, alright? There’s no need to be ashamed of…”

Thomas gulped as he felt more waves of embarrassment coursed through him, he felt so exposed under Minho’s gaze. He started to panic.

Minho felt the trembles from Thomas, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I-I’m j-just uhhh… I’m scared?” Thomas tried to cover his situation with a sheepish grin.

“Do you want to stop?” Minho asked with a caring tone.

“No!” Thomas retorted, “j-just need to take a second.”

“Whatever you need, babe…” Minho caressed Thomas’s cheek as he cooed.

Thomas took a deep breath as Minho slid his hands up and down Thomas’s side. “Can you take your pants too?” Thomas asked.

“Sure,” and soon Minho stood comfortably in his own skin, allowing a welcomed distraction for Thomas to devour the sight of a Greek god. “H-holy shit, you’re huge!” Thomas exclaimed in shock when he noticed Minho’s package.

Minho chuckled lightly at how innocent his boyfriend was, “No need to worry, babe, I’m gonna prepare you thoroughly.”

Thomas gulped, worrying about how Minho is going to fit inside him. Minho cut off his worry with a sudden hold on his dick. “Ahh!” Thomas moaned as Minho squeezed and tugged lightly at his dick. It felt so weird, and much more pleasurable to have someone else tugging his dick. The feeling of a foreign rough calloused hand tugging at him soon had Thomas panting and sweating against his sheet as his dick stood pointedly in the hand of Minho.

 _Wow._ Minho mused, Thomas was more reactive than he had predicted, Minho didn’t even used complex techniques yet and he could feel Thomas already close to coming. His boyfriend sure was pure as an angel. And the thought of him being the one to _ruin_ Thomas of his innocence made Minho so much more eager. But of course, he need to make sure Thomas was taken care of thoroughly despite his state of arousal.

“…ah… Min… I-I’m close…!!” Thomas warned as another hand came to fondle at his balls, his head tossed back as he could feel his climax approaching. He didn’t even have the mind to think about how fast he was coming than his usual sessions as Minho tugged even firmer at him.

“ _Gah!_ Minho!” Thomas trembled as he squirted into Minho’s hand, his whole body limp from the high of the climax, panting in desperation to recover his breath. Thomas was so distracted that he didn’t even notice Minho already has lubed up his fingers and hovering over Thomas’s entrance.

Thomas tensed when he felt something probing at his entrance, but his body was still limp and wasn’t as tense as he intended to be. And that was how Minho wanted it as he brushed his fingers around the rose bud. “I’m gonna open you up now, okay?” Minho bent over to brush his lips against Thomas’s neck.

Thomas nodded numbly as his breath kept on getting caught from the feeling of Minho brushing his fingers around a very intimate part of him. With the help of the after-effect from the previous high, Thomas was loose enough for Minho to slip in.

Thomas squeezed his eyes tight when Minho’s middle finger slowly made its way into Thomas. It felt so out of place, so weird as he felt Minho wiggling his way into where no one else has been before, a small voice unconsciously slipped out of Thomas as Minho’s first finger bottomed out.

“Hey, you okay?” Minho left a small kiss on Thomas’s neck vein.

Thomas took a deep breath as he instinctively clenched on the foreign object inside, “Y-yeah, i-it’s just I’m not used to it,” he admitted.

“I’m gonna take good care of you, I promise…” Minho vowed as he stole another kiss to keep Thomas distracted.

Minho slowly pulled out and went in again, drawing more meek voices from Thomas, until the action became fluid. Thomas pawed lightly as Minho’s shoulders as the plunging create a weird tingly sensation on his bottom part as his breaths starting to become labored once more.

“I’m gonna add another…” Minho warned as he fully pulled out his middle finger, now resting two fingers on the Thomas’s entrance and slowly inserting them in.

Thomas whined out loud as he started to feel the discomfort. “Shhhh… trust me and relax…” Minho cooed as Minho carefully slid in the two fingers. Thomas tried to comply but the stretching felt so uncomfortable yet the friction created by the fingers could be described as enjoyable, it’s such a paradox.

Instinctively, Thomas’s legs wrapped around Minho’s torso as an anchor to hold to something as Minho fully slid in the two fingers. “Okay Thomas?” Minho asked caringly.

Thomas hummed lightly through gritted teeth, “Use words, Tommyboy, I need to hear it,” Minho urged.

“I’m f-fine…” Thomas replied as he tried to focus on other things other than Minho’s fingers inside him, but failed miserably.

“Okay… this might feel weird for a while…” Minho warned.

“H-huh?—…ah! _Uwah!!_ ” Thomas was caught off guard when Minho split his fingers apart, “ugh, Min!” Thomas whined as he was being stretched open. Minho held Thomas down with the other hand as Thomas started to thrash around. Thomas bit his wrist in attempt to drown out his own voice and distract himself from the sensation. It burnt in both a good and bad way as Minho continued to scissor him open. “Oh my god, Minho!” Thomas thrashed his head around, he never knew he was so sensitive there, every single sensation shot more waves of arousal through his spine.

Slowly, the good feeling overpowered the bad feeling and soon had Thomas moaning with restraint as Minho worked him open, Thomas’s thighs clenched around Minho tightly. Minho gulped as he witnessed every single reaction by Thomas, this was a goddamn test towards his control, Thomas was so reactive and vocal, it turned Minho on so much, but he knew he needed to add another finger to fully prepare Thomas for his extreme girth.

A third finger entered him without resistance from how loose Thomas became from the scissoring. Minho continued to prepare Thomas as Thomas tried to fuck himself back onto Minho’s fingers greedily, he felt like he could be addicted to this. If fingers could make him feel like this, Thomas couldn’t imagine how it would feel to have Minho inside.

A slimy noise was heard as Minho pulled his fingers out of Thomas. Thomas desperately clenched his hole as his newfound pleasure was stopped and made Thomas whined out loud. “Shit, Thomas,” Minho cursed out loud seeing how much his boyfriend was enjoying this. “Min…” Thomas called out of the haze of pleasure as he panted, sweat drenched the sheets of the bed, but Thomas didn’t even notice small things like that, all he could think of was the sensation those magical fingers made him feel, how badly he wanted it back inside him again.

“Min…” Thomas called out again as he weakly and slowly raised an arm towards Minho, eyes hooded. “Shit,” Minho cursed again as he was so close to snapping already, Minho fumbled the condom packet in desperation to wear himself with protection. Minho coated himself as fast as he could then he hovered over Thomas. Things shouldn’t be like this, Thomas was supposed to be new and shy to this, but apparently pleasure could turn Thomas into such a needy mess. This all made Minho so much harder to hold himself back as he witnessed his supposedly pure and innocent boyfriend became so needy and wanton.

Minho hovered face-to-face with Thomas as his dick nudged at Thomas’s entrance. He could see the lust swirling inside Thomas’s eyes, it was so different than the usual innocent glint that he was used to, and frankly it was a major turn on.

Steadily, Minho nudged his way into Thomas, but it was met with resistance courtesy to Minho’s size. “Nngh, Minho!” Thomas threw his arms around Minho’s neck as he was forced open even bigger. “C’mon, Thomas, relax…” Minho cooed.

“Oh my god, you’re so big!!” Thomas complained.

Minho sucked at Thomas's sweet spot to help him loosen up. “It won’t fit!!” Thomas whined, “why are you so big?!” Thomas randomly ranted out in his state of arousal as Minho made his way into Thomas. Minho made Thomas shut up by slamming his lips against Thomas’s. Thomas was warm and wet around him, and so god damn _tight_ , Thomas was definitely a virgin, alright.

Minho’s breath shuddered against Thomas’s lips as he finally bottomed out in the tight, _tight_ canal. He rest his forehead on Thomas’s as he let the shifty Thomas adjust to his extreme girth. “You alright, babe?” Minho asked. “I’m fine, ugh,” Thomas groaned annoyed, “move already!”

Goodbye nervous Thomas, welcome back the normal Thomas.

Minho scoffed lightly and playfully. There’s the Thomas he knew, that cocky son of a bitch is back, now Minho could finally show less mercy to Thomas. Thomas’s still a virgin though, so Minho have to restraint a little. So Minho pulled out, then thrusted back into him as a first trial. Minho was rewarded with a little moan of pleasure.

Minho repeated the procedure with more strength, forcing out another moan from Thomas. “Why are you going so slow?!” Thomas complained, “I’m not gonna break!”

With a raised brow, Minho started his assault. “Yes!” Thomas shouted as the friction burned pleasurably, he threw his head back as he rode out the pleasure created by Minho. Minho haven’t found Thomas’s prostate yet, and Thomas already was so pleasured? Minho couldn't wait to find that spot, that would definitely throw Thomas off track.

With that in mind, Minho started to change angle by tossing one of Thomas’s legs over his shoulder. Thomas didn’t give a second thought of what Minho was doing as long as Minho didn’t stop fucking him. “O- _oh_! Yes, Minho! Ugh!” Thomas continued to mutter encouragement while Minho searched for that spot.

“AHH!”

_Jackpot._

“What wa—AH! MIN!! _AH!_ ” Minho grinned devilishly as Thomas thrashed and flailed. _What the fuck!_ Thomas thought as embarrassing noises were forced out of him as he screamed uncontrollably. His mind short-circuiting as Minho kept fucking him at that one spot, each hit made him fall deeper into an oblivious abyss. _This is so much better than fingers!_ Thomas thought with the remaining consciousness in his mind, knuckles turned white with the grip on the sheets

Minho’s ego got boosted for each shameless scream he fucked out from Thomas. Minho grabbed Thomas by the hips to pull his willing body back to meet every thrust. Thomas’s eyes became shifty and unfocused as Minho pounded Thomas hard. “Ah... ah… hah…” Thomas couldn’t feel anything at all except the burn and jolting pleasure pulsing from that one spot inside of him, his whole body electrified, he couldn’t control his own voice cord, couldn’t control the drool the flowed out of his mouth as he laid there taking Minho’s dick like he was born to do it. His dick erected without any external stimulation, only from the feeling of Minho moving inside of him.

Minho was surprised when suddenly Thomas came again out of the blue with a slightly louder moan. Minho was sure Thomas did not even realized he came again because Thomas was so lost in pleasure. Minho continued to chase his own orgasm by fully using Thomas’s hole like an item for pleasure.

What amazed Minho was Thomas was already fully hard again in less than a minute from his second orgasm. _Holy shit!_ Minho’s mind exclaimed as Thomas’s body was still automatically trying to fuck itself back onto Minho’s dick like nothing else in the world mattered to Thomas other than the hard fucks Minho was giving.

“Min… Min…Min…” Thomas chanted without himself knowing.

 _Shit, is he gonna come again?!_ Minho’s own orgasm was approaching too.

" _Minho!!_ " As predicted, Thomas came yet again with a loud shout of Minho’s name as Minho too came into the condom with a weak mumble of Thomas’s name.

 _What the fuck just happened?_ Minho’s mind screamed as he saw Thomas lolling his head around in the aftermath of triple orgasms, poor sheets being stained with liquid finally being released after being tormented by the grips of Thomas. Thomas’s body was so new to sex, it was so sensitive until the extent Thomas could come twice without laying a finger on his dick.

Thomas’s mind slowly refocused and he felt sore _everywhere_. He tried to refocus his eyes back as he felt his leg being put down back onto the sheets. His eyes caught Minho’s and Minho looked like a deer caught in headlights. “What?” Thomas asked, gosh he sounded so hoarse as if his throat was a desert. Minho immediately passed a bottle of water to Thomas.

Minho scratched the back of his head, “You… uhh… came twice…”

Thomas was in a sitting position already, he gulped down his drink, “Shut. Up.” he replied in disbelief.

“Yeah, I couldn’t believe it too, but you did.”

“Ugh… I’m so sore…” Thomas complained as he nursed his lower backside.

Minho smirked triumphantly, “At least you felt good.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re good at it, I admit,” Thomas waved dismissingly.

Minho chuckled, and he grabbed both sides of Thomas’s face, “And you are so good at taking it…” he teased then squeezed Thomas’s cheeks for good measure.

Thomas rolled his eyes and pushed off the offending hands, “Carry me to bath, I command you,” Thomas commanded, “Can’t freakin’ move, no thanks to you.”

Minho chuckled once more before he carried Thomas bridal-style to the small bathroom. “Seriously though, did you like it?” Minho asked as he gently put Thomas down.

Thomas winced as his feet landed on the ground, “It wasn’t half bad…” side-glancing as he spoke.

Minho stared deadpanned at him. “Fine! It was really good, and I like it a lot, there! You happy?”

Minho cracked a cocky grin, “Very happy,” he answered as he turned on the shower, “wanna do it again?”

“Definitely.”

“How about now?”

“Wait, what? No! MINHO STOP! I’M STILL SORE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love a comment by y'all though.
> 
> Also, find me at Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/ThoMeanHoex).
> 
> 'Till then! Tata!


End file.
